


Le coeur brisé

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Les Aventures d'Abbas [1]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: 65 ans plus tard on ne peut plus dire que c'est du spoiler, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Quand la mort les sépare, le mystère de la grande pyramide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Une nuit de veille, à l'affut près de la Grande Pyramide, le professeur Mortimer attend tandis que lentement les heures s'écoulent...





	Le coeur brisé

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Jacobs réussit-il à m'émouvoir autant en moins de deux pages, et avec un seul mot ? Tout est dans l'expression des corps et des ombres. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas l'interprétation de cette scène dans le dessin animé.  
> Basé sur Le Mystère de la Grande Pyramide (tome 2 : La Chambre d'Horus), surtout le bas de la page 13 et le haut de la 14, mais je rembobine un peu pour situer la scène.  
> Franchement tout est là, dans les images, les trajets de Mortimer avec la Mena House au nord des Pyramides coincidant avec la hauteur et la position du soleil, de la lune selon l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit, l'orientation du chantier, les ombres, les éclairages, le détail des postures, retournez voir : je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ajouté quoi que ce soit.  
> Sinon, vous aviez remarqué qu'à part le morceau de tissu qui ne pend pas à l'arrière de son crâne, Abbas est le seul personnage dont le turban est enroulé exactement comme celui de Nasir ?

Les bras croisés, posés sur ses genoux, le professeur Mortimer attend en surveillant le chantier que les deux ombres qu'il y a vu disparaître ressortent du tombeau de Tanît-karâ.

 

Il s'est posté près de l'un des wagons dans lequel sont évacués les gravats, prêt à disparaitre dans son ombre pour se dissimuler si quelqu'un venait et il attend. Sa posture est relâchée mais il reste aux aguets et si parfois il parcourt l'horizon du regard ou se laisse aller quelques secondes à lever les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, son attention ne faiblit pas un instant alors que les heures passent.

 

Au cours de la nuit, Abbas s'est déplacé pour conserver la silhouette du professeur entre la lune et lui. Voici des heures que comme Mortimer il attend patiemment, ombre parmi les ombres, que quelque chose change.

 

Lorsque Mortimer l'a congédié devant la maison du cheik Abdel Razek, il ne s'est pas éloigné de très loin, restant à proximité pour tenter de découvrir en surveillant les actions du professeur si le vieil homme pouvait lui avoir indiqué une nouvelle piste – et pour lui porter assistance au besoin.

 

Ainsi, en suivant Mortimer qui revenait jusqu'au plateau de Giza, il a vu tout comme lui les silhouettes sombres découpées sur l'horizon à l'entrée du chantier disparaitre dans la tranchée.

 

Pour avoir lui-même rampé dans le boyau sans trouver d'issue et visité le moindre recoin accessible des salles déblayées, Abbas ne s'est pas risqué à suivre le professeur dans le Mastaba au risque de se faire surprendre, se contentant de tendre l'oreille au dessus du puits pour suivre sa progression. Et entendant le professeur revenir il est allé se cacher un peu plus haut derrière un mur, prêt à reprendre sa filature.

 

Mais Mortimer s'est installé à quelques mètres de lui, posté lui-même en surveillance du chantier et Abbas n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de rester lui-même dans sa cachette.

 

De là où il s'est dissimulé, l'ouvrier du chantier de Grossgrabenstein n'a pas la tranchée dans son champ de vision, il surveille donc le professeur et assure ses arrières sans que ce dernier s'en doute.

 

Tout d'abord il contemple la silhouette sombre du scientifique se découper devant la Grande Pyramide au-dessus de laquelle passe la lune, se demandant bien ce à quoi il peut ainsi penser et admirant sa concentration. Parfois les lèvres du professeur bougent, mais aucun son ne s'échappe qui pourrait perturber le silence de la nuit ou se détacher sur le murmure de la ville au loin derrière eux.

 

Au fil des heures, suivant le mouvement de la lune, Abbas bouge peu à peu pour garder Mortimer dans son champ de vision, abandonnant la sécurité de sa première cachette.

 

Soudain le professeur se raidit et bouge, se cachant derrière le chariot lorsqu'il aperçoit deux ombres qui émergent du puits.

 

Silencieusement, Abbas tente de regagner sa première position tandis que retentissent des voix dans la nuit. Des voix qu'il ne connait que trop bien ! Instantanément il reconnait Olrik et Sharkey, le wékil de Grossgrabenstein et dans sa stupeur s'appuie malencontreusement sur une pierre branlante qui se déchausse du mur, dégringolant avec bruit.

 

Maudissant sa maladresse, Abbas se recule, se jetant prestement en arrière et se plaque au sol pour dissimuler sa présence, retenant son souffle, tandis que les trois autres hommes, surpris, se tournent dans sa direction.

 

Olrik et Sharkey s'enfuient, remontant vers le nord et Abbas les voit passer devant lui à quelques mètres mais le professeur aussi a réagi et s'est lancé à leur poursuite sur une trajectoire d'interception... qui le conduit droit sur l'ouvrier accroupi contre lequel il vient buter avec violence !

 

Sous le choc Abbas est culbuté sur le dos et il jure intérieurement, maudissant son manque d'anticipation.

 

Puis il tente de se relever mais Mortimer le retient d'une poigne formidable, l'étranglant presque. Alors, tandis qu'il se débat pour se dégager, il se retrouve face à la lune qui éclaire soudain son visage et Mortimer se fige en le reconnaissant.

 

Le coeur d'Abbas s'arrête en voyant la surprise sur le visage du professeur – et la lueur dans ses yeux et son expression qui indiquent qu'il l'a identifié -- et manque un battement avant de repartir à toute allure. Abbas ne sait s'il doit être heureux que Mortimer le connaisse tellement bien qu'il le reconnaisse ainsi ou bien horrifié qu'il perce aussi facilement son déguisement à jour.

 

Mais le visage de Mortimer prend une expression de colère et de rage qui déconcerte l'ouvrier. "Toi!?!" rugit-il.

 

A ce son c'est un coeur qui se brise. Mortimer ne l'a pas reconnu, ne l'a pas démasqué. Il ne voit que Abbas, l'ouvrier du chantier. _Reconnais-moi_ ! a-t-il envie de crier, mais il ne le peut, il ne le doit pas. Tant de soin est allé dans cette couverture et il en aura probablement encore besoin.

 

Tandis que Mortimer l'empoigne et le secoue, l'interrogeant sans ménagement, Abbas ne résiste pas, se livrant avec confiance à la fureur de l'homme qui le tient prisonnier. Il a levé une main en un geste timide de supplication qui ne sert en rien à le défendre, mais surtout il se retient, à quelques centimètres, de toucher le professeur alors que tout en lui lui crie d'agripper à son tour son ami, de se presser contre lui et de lui révéler son identité.

 

Mortimer le relève et Abbas balbutie une excuse, mais lui-même n'y croit pas, obnubilé qu'il est par le fait que le professeur ne le reconnaisse pas et interloqué de tant de colère sur son visage.

 

Il ment, et mal, et en fronce les sourcils en se le reprochant. Heureusement que le professeur n'est pas un ennemi ! Mais il s'est laissé avoir comme un débutant et il faudra qu'il se ressaisisse s'il veut pouvoir continuer sa mission.

 

Le professeur le laisse finalement partir, sans avoir cru un instant à ses excuses et suit Abbas du regard jusqu'à ce celui-ci disparaisse derrière un mur en direction du chantier. Puis il lève les yeux vers les étoiles encore visibles dans le ciel qui commence à pâlir.

 

Abbas s'est jeté derrière le premier mur et s'y est adossé, encore bouleversé de son altercation avec le professeur, et il jette discrètement un coup d'oeil en arrière vers l'homme qui regarde en l'air, les poings serrés.

 

"Je vous le jure !" dit le professeur tout haut, sa voix portant dans la nuit et se réverbérant sur les vieilles pierres. "Par les étoiles du ciel et tout le sable d'Egypte, je vous le jure, Blake. Je vous vengerai !"

 

Abbas se plaque en arrière contre le mur et se mord l'intérieur de la paume pour ne pas crier. Les paroles du professeur éclairent son comportement d'un sens inattendu et soudain l'ouvrier comprend la détermination de Mortimer ces dernières heures, sa rage, sa colère. Cette fois-ci c'est sans prévenir que le coeur d'Abbas se brise à nouveau.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si j'arrive à trouver assez de matière pour avoir tout un chapitre, je ferai peut-être une suite. Et si je suis inspirée je ferai peut-être une autre alternative, mais je ne promets rien.


End file.
